Modular instrumentation permits cost effective configuration of instrumentation according to specific needs and applications. There are different types of systems that provide modular instrumentation including VXI, PCI and numerous proprietary systems. Modular instrumentation typically is made up of a card cage housing and back plane with a controller. Instrumentation modules fit into the housing, interconnect with the back plane, and communicate with the controller.
In certain situations, it is desirable that modules be synchronized with each other so that operations performed in one module may be related to operations performed in another module. Such synchronization provides significant additional capability in the system as a whole. In some cases, however, tight synchronization is achieved at the expense of galvanic isolation between modules. Isolation is desirable because energy from one module can couple into another resulting in compromised performance and erroneous or improper operating behaviors.
There is a need, therefore, for a modular instrumentation system with modules that are galvanically isolated from each other while still having intermodule synchronization capability.